The Only Sin
by KootyKat
Summary: What would you risk for the person you loved? Arthur always thought or this question. And sometimes he wished he didn't save her. But here he was praising and helping her. While he slowly faded. UK X Fem!US M for later chapters
1. The woods

_"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light."_

It was dark. The only light illuminating the area was a copper lantern which was currently hanging on a branch above a huddled form of a woman, her body and face concealed by green cloak . Amelia was a priest. One that was hired to cleanse the area of demons and bad omens. She had planned to get back to the village before night fall but was interrupted by a wild beast that wounded her and prevented her from getting back. The beast had managed to claw her leg and prevent her from going as fast as she wanted, which delayed her greatly.  
>The Lantern wasn't going to last much longer and if anything would go out if a gust of wind were to blow. The woman gulped pulling out a leather bound book and started scribbling words quickly on the page. She wrote her name and how many demons she was able to purify before closing the book and sighing to herself. "I-I can last till morning...I can last till morning..." She repeated to herself over and over again till the sound of a twig nearby causing her to quickly stand and pull out a small dagger. "Who's there?!" she shouted, her voice echoing through the darkness.<p>

Amelia assumed it was nothing, just her imagination playing tricks on her. After a moment of analyzing the darkness she turned back to the lantern, its light dimming a soft wind blew "A-Ah! No!" Amelia shouted reaching over to conceal the flame from the wind. At that moment Amelia felt the sharp pain shoot up her leg and through her body. A small yelp escaped her as she collapsed to the ground.

"Aw is the poor girl hurt?" A voice cooed, stepping from the shadows.

"Shut up Arthur" Amelia said annoyed as the man approached her helping her to her feet.

Arthur was a fellow priest who was ordered to follow after Amelia, Making sure she didn't get killed in the process of this mission. He was rather rude in Amelia's perspective at least, and wore a red cloak instead of a green like the others. "You know...Your outfit gives me very sinful thoughts." Arthur teased helping Amelia to her feet.

"Shut your mouth you pervert. You see me in this almost everyday"

The outfits that the executing priests wore were very different from the nuns and priests that walked the church halls. Female outfits like Amelia's covered the chest and stomach with a colored cloth draping between their legs, leaving the legs and upper thighs revealed. The outfits changed depending on your rank. Amelia was an upper rank so her armor was the highest in the female class, while people under her wore simple robes. Arthur's was like any other knight that would work in a castle, with intricate runes along the edges to keep him from being possessed or cursed.

"Don't be so rude. I was only commenting on that outfit" He gave her a smug look before nudging her lightly "We need to get back" He added, his voice sounding monotone

"I can't move very easily Arthur...I'm not blessed with your armor." Amelia said with an annoyed tone leaning beside a tree "You head back. I'll join you soon."

"Liar"

"I Am not!"

"There are dangerous creatures out here...I don't feel safe leaving-" Arthur was cut off by Amelia " Your the only monster here"

Arthur stared at Amelia before sighing tiredly grabbing her by her breast plate before lifting her from the ground " Shut up...I could easily hurt you now but I'm not so grow up and allow me this" Arthur set Amelia down gently taking her hand before walking off into the darkness pulling Amelia along with him.

"Arthur! Stop!" She shouted, glancing back towards the lantern before watching the flame go out, leaving them in the complete darkness.

"Shush" He whispered, stepping over brush and stumps before reaching the dirt trial leading to the village. "See... If you are quiet and assertive you'll find away home." He teased walking forward, still pulling the girl behind him till they reached a dimly lit village.

"When we get home I call taking a bath first." Amelia quickly sped her pace up, rushing to the cabin her and Arthur shared. Arthur scoffed grabbing the back of her shirt jokingly "Nah You stupid girl." Arthur said pulling her away from the wooden door before walking in himself.

The house was warm and smelled of cinnamon and oak. The walls were blank except the doodled drawings of Amelia and Arthur when they were young. The windows were dirtied and needed a washing, which Arthur would have Amelia do once it got warmer out. This place was something Arthur considered sacred and took care of it like a child.

"Arthur?" Amelia called pushing past him as she glanced around the room.

"Nothing is here..." Arthur paused, approaching Amelia and taking her pack and cloak from her "Go get dressed...Its late"

Amelia was slightly confused by Arthur's notions but shrugged and did as he said dressing herself in some night clothes before joining Arthur in their room. Arthur was dressed already, resting on the bed silently as Amelia crawled in beside him.

"Your cold." Amelia said softly holding his hand under the covers, rubbing his fingers softly against hers.

"It comes with the curse"

"Arthur...?""Good Night" Arthur cut Amelia off early releasing her hand and turning away

"Good night..."


	2. Servant

Her words...

_**"Your the only monster here" **_

They echoed and burnt themselves into his mind like a cattle prod striking cattle. He knew he was a monster...He didn't need her words to know that.

He knew she was scared of him, and he didn't blame her. After that day he was lucky enough to have been supported by the church, as long as he protected Amelia. He loved Amelia, which was the reason he took the fall for her in the first place...That night 12 years before...the cold air of winter and the full white moon illuminating the frozen and sullen pond outside the village. The day Arthur died.

**-Flashback-**

"We shouldn't play so close to the Ice" A young Arthur said softly, tightening the pale colored scarf around his neck as he watched the even younger Amelia throw large stones across the sheet of ice. "But the sounds Arthur! They sound like an instrument!" Amelia was only 7 at the time while Arthur was 10. They both had somehow escaped the village for a short time, both agreeing to meet at the pond if they were separated.

"Amelia it sounds like a fork in a tin can!" He shouted, rubbing his pale hands together. Why was he dealing with her? She was perfectly fine on her own a strong and brave girl, she'll definitely grow to be a strong woman. Arthur sighed, turning his head towards the blackened forest. 'Its dark already...?' He thought, turning back towards Amelia who now sat silently in the snow, muttering some things as stared across the pond.

"Amelia?..." Arthur questioned approaching her slowly in case she was planing on ambushing him with snow. She seemed pale and even seemed to have a darkened aura surrounding her.

"A-Arthur...Help..." Amelia called silently, her once silent mumbles now becoming sobs as she curled into a fetal position, covering her eyes with her red and shaking hands "H-HE'S COMING ARTHUR! HE'S COMING FOR ME" She suddenly shouted, causing Arthur to quickly run to her side consoling her.

"Amelia who is coming?" Arthur questioned, watching as Amelia pointed towards the cloaked figure across the pond.

'When did they...?' Arthur's thoughts were interrupted as Amelia wrapped her arms tightly around him "H-Hey Amelia...Calm down. We're heading home..." Arthur cooed looking down at the other before helping her to her feet.

The figure was tall and his aura shook even Arthur's soul to its core. He hid his face and body under a coal colored cloak with what looked like wings hanging from his back.

"Are you sure you can save her?" The figure asked, smirking some as he walked across the frozen pond, the ice cracking with ever step "She isn't worth your time..Isn't she the strong and brave Amelia? She could handle this herself" The voice was deep and held an accent. "Isn't she?"

"SHUT UP!" Arthur shouted, gritting his teeth as he held Amelia closer to him "Why do you need her?"

"She is pure. Unlike you and the others in the village. She retains her Innocence and always will under my care."

"LIAR! YOU'RE A DEMON!"

"...Oh you wound me. But yes you are right, I am the demon of greed...Ivan is the name if you want to be formal"

'Greed..? but why..?' Arthur narrowed his eyes as he shook Amelia lightly "We have to run towards the church.." He whispered, grabbing her shaky palms before getting shoved away from her by Ivan.

"You don't understand do you boy?...You have no idea why I would show up before this girl...Do you?"

"I can't say I do..." Arthur said, rubbing the snow from his nose

"What does Greed mean...?" Ivan asked Arthur turning to face him

"Intense and selfish desire for something...Why?"

"Well piece it together you brat...This small little girl has a selfish desire...She desires nothing but you in this world and would gladly do anything just to be near you." Ivan purred, turning back towards the shivering girl who sat silently in the snow behind him "Now girl...Would you like to come with me?"

"AMELIA NO!" Arthur shouted, dashing towards the demon

Everything after that shout seemed to be blurred and mashed together into one quick strip.

Amelia and Arthur were soon bruised and bloody, Amelia whom had been the main target had a strange circular mark burned into her chest while arthur suffered a bloody nose and broken arm.

Ivan indeed wasn't going down without a fight, but he really wasn't in the mood to fight a child either.

"How about this kid" Ivan paused "Trade with her. Carry her burden and if you can protect her till she is 21 without giving into sin I will spare you both..."

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this monster serious? He couldn't risk Amelia leaving though...And if anything they would booth be together in the end anyway...She wouldn't have to be alone...

"Fine...I accept your terms.."

-Flashback End-

Arthur woke with a jolt, feeling the warmth of Amelia besides him he relaxed.

"I will always protect you from that monster...For as long as I need...even after he comes for us..."

-Author Notes-

WELL SHIT

This is really short

Well most chapters will be like this but oh well

Please review! I promise to bring the story to life soon!

Also i would love ideas! Please submit them and I will consider putting them in the story!

- kooty


End file.
